SkekMal
SkekMal is the Skeksis Hunter, a villain introduced in the novel Shadows of the Dark Crystal, and a major antagonist in the 2019 Netflix prequel series The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. His counterpart among the Mystics is UrVa the Archer. He is performed by , with providing the voice, the latter who also played Dagmer from Game of Thrones and Chris Finch from The Office. Appearance SkekMal wears a skull mask to conceal what is said to be a scar across his face. In the prequel series, unlike the other Skeksis who wore heavy robes, he is shown to don tattered red and dark navy light clothing with bone parts worn as armor on the chest and knees. Personality SkekMal is shown to be a self-serving, relentless, and sadistic rogue who thrives for the hunt, taking pride in being the strongest, fastest, and most athletic of the Skeksis. In the prequel series, it is implied that he refused to pursue any creature he considers too ‘weak’ and it's considered an insult to him, as when SkekSil requests the Hunter to capture a Gelfling, the latter felt disgusted by it. SkekMal’s brutal enough that most of his own species are terrorized by even the idea of him, let alone summoning the Hunter. He doesn’t appear to consider himself bound by Skeksis law, as SkekMal can freely threatening them if they get in his way of acquiring his targets. He resents the other Skeksis for their indulgent luxurious-like lifestyle, considering them petty, weak, and growing weaker. Despite all that, the Emperor SkekSo seems to hold him in high esteem, keeping a horn dedicated to calling him back from his endless hunt, something that the Chamberlain would later use to summon SkekMal. Abilities and Powers *'Blade Proficiency': SkekMal wields a set of identical daggers, with two of them held by his second pair of arms, to attack possible opponents and prey. *'Speed and Agility': SkekMal is mentioned to be incredibly fast, being able to easily dodge arrows and, coupled with enough endurance and stamina, being able to catch up to his prey with ease. Biography The Hunter for the Skeksis, SkekMal is actually a brutal and sadistic killer who is feared by many, even by the other Skeksis mainly because of his nature. He captured his prey through all manner of traps, most of them presumably killing them. Because SkekMal would consume any prey, regardless of whatever species (including Gelflings), little is known of who he is to the knowledge of both Gelflings and Podlings. ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance'' SkekMal is summoned by the Chamberlain SkekSil to the Castle. He requested to SkekSil of his new “prey”, and the latter tasks him to capture the Gelfling Rian (one of the three main protagonists); the Hunter agrees to pursue Rian and leaves. He later finds Rian and Ordon, the Gelfling’s father, through their footprints and proceeds to chase the pair down, pursuing Rian to be cornered behind a pit of gobbles. A duel ensues soon after, with SkekMal attempting to push the Gelfling into the pit, not long before Ordon strikes from above and damaging SkekMal’s mask. The Skeksis, using his second pair of arms with knives, continues the fight. However, Rian and Ordon managed to fend off the Hunter. SkekMal, seconds before landing on the gobbles, drags the latter with him and they both were overwhelmed by the creatures, consumed by them. He was assumed dead by Rian, Deet, and Hup; however, it’s not long after did he quickly got out, while taking Rian and immediately running away. He later takes Rian to a secluded area of the woods, preparing to kill him and make the Gelfling’s skull as a trophy before SkekSil prevented him from doing so. The Chamberlain insisted that Rian be taken to SkekSo the Emperor alive because the former desires a seat near the Emperor; SkekMal scoffs in response at SkekSil “hunting” after a chair, though the latter is quick to correct that he hunts after power. The Hunter eventually handed Rian over to the Chamberlain, but only if the Gelfling is brought back to him, to which SkekSil agrees. Following Rian's escape from the Chamberlain and then venture to the Circle of the Suns in the Crystal Sea, the Gelfling and his group were spotted by SkekMal in the desert, who later followed in their direction. By forcing one of the Dousan Gelfling who helped the group find their location, the Hunter reaches to the Circle and unleashed an attack while attempting to retrieve Rian. It is not until at the exact moment his Mystic counterpart UrVa intervenes by shooting two arrows at SkekMal, injuring him and also harming UrVa due to their connection. Despite the wounds he received, SkekMal managed to capture Brea before fleeing back to the Castle of the Crystal and placing her in a cage. He later runs in carrying the cage to the throne room and, releasing the chain connected to the cage, soon faints because of his injuries much to the other Skeksis' shock. Desperate, they had SkekTek the Scientist try to bring SkekMal back alive with the only way being Gelfling essence. The Hunter was restored to life when Aughra instead offered her essence, and soon regained consciousness to attempting to murder Rian for the last time before an awakened UrVa commits suicide from afar, preventing SkekMal from finishing the kill and also ending his life for good with the revival of Aughra. Quotes Gallery Images Funko Pop Skeksis Hunter.png|SkekMal the Hunter Funko Pop Figure Funko Pop Skeksis Hunter 2.png|SkekMal the Hunter Funko Pop Figure (metalic version) The Hunter Skeksis.jpg The Hunter.jpeg Hunter Skeksis Funko Action Figure.jpeg The Hunter and the Chamberlain.jpeg Skeksis_vs_Gelfling.gif|SkekMal dueling against Rian. Videos SkekMal Attacks Ordon's Sacrifice The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance The Hunt Must End The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance Trivia *Out of all the Skeksis, SkekMal is shown to be the only one to keep his second pair of arms in use. *In production, body suit performer Nick Kellington provided the movement for SkekMal. Category:Barbarian Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Evil from the past Category:Aliens Category:Muppet Villains Category:Fragmental Category:Poachers Category:Monsters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighter Category:Ferals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Rogues Category:Deceased